l'amour!
by luce42
Summary: petite histoire morgangarcia


Criminals minds/esprits criminels:

Rien n'est a moi pas même le poême.(qui est de Patricia Calmeiro - )

Morgan/garcia.

_Aimer c'est se comprendre  
Sans se parler.  
Aimer c'est apprendre  
à se respecter._

Leur relation était comment dire particulière, c'était plus que de l'amitié, mais pas de l'amour du moins c'est ce qu'il prétendait! Ils refusaient simplement de voir ce qui était sous leur yeux depuis longtemps._  
_  
_L'amour est un cadeau,  
Qu'il ne faut refuser,  
Car c'est le plus beau  
Que l'on peut espérer._

Leur nombreux échanges téléphoniques, les surnoms qu'ils se donnaient, leurs flirt qui pouvait passer pour anodin ne l'était pas ! Ces deux là s'aiment c'était certain mais comment faire lorsque deux personnes qui s'aiment refusent d'admettre leur sentiments. Et bien on donne un petit coup de pouce au destin. Le reste de l'équipe qui en avait plus qu'assez de les voir se tourner autour sans jamais vraiment s'approcher décida de prendre les choses en main, après tout si ils était capable d'arrêter de dangereux tueurs en séries il pouvait bien réunir ces deux là.

_Aimer c'est avoir le coeur  
Qui ne bat que pour l'être,  
Qui nous donne du bonheur  
Et nous apporte le bien être_.

Ils ont eu beau tout essayer ces deux la étaient pire que des aveugles. Le temps est trop précieux, l'amour trop rare pour qu'ils se perdent ainsi simplement parce qu'un homme a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et parce que cette femme est terrifiée à l'idée de vivre une relation autrement qu'au travers d'un ecran d'ordinateur.

_L'amour est comme une fleur,  
Doucement il s'épanouit.  
C'est un état de douceur  
Qui rend si belle la vie_.

Ce soir là, toute l'équipe avait finis tard, il avait eu une affaire particulièrement difficile, une femme, complètement folle, par dépit amoureux s'en prenait aux couples qu'elle rencontrait, elle avait ainsi tuer 4 couples, 8 personnes innocentes tous ça parce qu'elle voyait dans ces couples toutes la joie, l'amour qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir. Son mari l'avait trompé durant tout le temps de leur mariage avec différentes femmes. Elle tuait les femmes car elle voyait en elle celle qui lui avait volé son mari, elle tuait les hommes car elle voulait punir son mari pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Cette affaire avait été particulièrement difficile car l'équipe était partis sur différentes fausse pistes et n'avait treouver la solution que bien trop tard à leur goût, durant cette enquête chacun d'entre eux avait compris combien l'amour pouvait être destructeur mais également, combien il était essentielle à une vie heureuse.

_Aimer c'est offrir à l'être aimer sans rien attendre en retour_

_c'est donner sans compter,  
C'est offrir tout son amour._

C'est pourquoi ce soir là, ils se dedécidèrent à sortir tous ensemble afin de décompresser, tous, sauf Hotch, il avait décider de rentrer voir sa femme et son fils, les deux grands amours de sa vie. Emily, reid,JJ, garcia et morgan était donc allé dans un bar pas très loin du bureau. Arrivée là-bas chacun d'entre eux raconta son plus belle amour.

Pour JJ et Emily s'était deux amours de collèges, qui n'avait hélas pas durer comme tous les amours a cette âge la, mais c'était le plus beau car le plus pur. Reid lui c'était à l'université, une fille géniale, comme lui, malheureusement ça n'avait pas durer non plus. Ce fut au tour de garcia de raconter son plus belle amour:

« j'ai pas grand chose a dire » commenca t'elle « pour être honnête j'ai jamais connu l'amour , le vrai, celui dont vous parler.

« c'est pas possible! » s'exclama empli

« tout le monde l'a forcement connu s'est statistiques » continua spencer

« Pen tu n'as jamais été amoureuse? Demanda sérieusement JJ »

« Si, mais…. »

« Mais quoi… « enchaîna Morgan

« rien laisser tomber et toi Morgan « se dépêcha t'elle d'ajouter pour detourner la conversation

« Moi, je suis en train de le vivre actuellement « dit-il se qui eu pour but d'intriguer tout le monde

« pourquoi t'en a jamais parler » s 'exclamèrent ils tous en chœur

« Parce que je voulais garder ça pour moi, mais toute cette histoire m'as fait réfléchir et je pense que l'amour est une telle bénédiction qu'on doit le crier haut et fort quand on aime »

« est qui est l'heureuse élue? » demanda garcia

« vous le saurez bientôt » dit il énigmatiquement

« J'espere que c'est quelque'un de bien « dit garcia » tu le mérite »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas baby girl c'est la meilleure »

_L'amour est un état d'esprit,  
Pleins de moments uniques  
Qui remplissent notre vie  
D'instants magiques_.

Les jours avaient passés et chacun se demandait qui pouvait bien être celle qui avait ravi le cœur de Derek Morgan

« Dis pénélope as ton avis c'est qui cette fille? Il t 'en a déjà parler « demanda JJ

« non et à vrai dire je m'en fiche carrément » repondit celle-ci un peu sur la décisive

« et du calme garcia je te posais juste une question »

« excuse moi JJ j'ai pas trop la tête a me pencher sur les histoires de cœur de Derek ok! » Pénélope avit les larmes aux yeux et partit précipitamment de son bureau sous les yeux étonnés du reste de l'équipe qui était derrière la porte de son bureau

« que c'est il passer JJ » demanda morgan qui était inquiet

« Ben a vrai dire j'en sais rien, on discutait et d'un coup elle s'est lévée et est partie en pleurant »

« de quoi parliez-vous » demanda hotchner

« ben à vrai dire, « hésita t'elle

« ben dis nous « pressa morgan

« de toi « lacha t'elle

« comment ça de moi « dit il étonnés

« ben je lui ai demandé si elle savait qui était ta petite amie, elle s'est emporté et vous connaissez la suite »

« et merde » jura morgan

« elle est jalouse t 'en fais pas ça lui passera » empli et sa délicatesse ou plutôt sa bêtise eurent raison des dernières retenus de morgan celui ci explosa

« mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, si tu n'était pas occupé a prendre la place de hotch tu aurai remarqué que c'est elle dont je parlai l'autre soir »

« elle… , elle qui? »

« garcia c'est elle que j'aime »

« et bien morgan, je crois qu'au lieu de nous le dire à nous qui le savons déjà et ceux depuis longtemps c'est à elle que vous devriez le dire » Hotch la voix de la raison avait encore taper dans le mile

« oui je crois, je sais plus je…. »

« vous êtes encore ici? Si vous ne voulez pas la perdre vous feriez mieux de vous mettre a courir et vite »

Morgan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il partit en courant à la recherche de 'sa baby girl'. Il la trouva grelotante dehors sous la neige qui commencait doucement à tomber

« heu baby girl » commenca t'il

« hi »dit pénélope dont les larmes l'empechait de parler

« qu'est ce que tu fais là dehors? Il gèle tu crois pas qu'on ferai mieux de rentrer? Hein qu'est ce que t'en dis ? » il lui chuchotait presque à l'oreille

« je peux pas! » dit-elle

« tu peux pas quoi baby girl » demanda t-il etonné

« je…. Je peux plus faire semblant derek » bredouilla t-elle

« Pen je te comprend pas! »

« je sais…. » elle riait nerveusement « T'as rien vu, et tu vois toujours rien » elle commencait à crier

« Pen dis moi ce que j'aurai du voir! »

« moi » hurlat'elle « derek vas t'en s'il te plait, j'ai envie de rester seule »

« et si ça me plait pas »dit il

« quoi? » pénélope avait l'air perplexe

« écoute moi bien baby girl parce que je suis pas sur de pouvoir le dire deux fois de suite » commenca t'il en riant légèrement « tu sais la fille dont je suis amoureux et bien »

« arrête s'il te plait je veux pas entendre ça » dit garcia en pleurant

« écoute moi, et bien c'est la plus merveilleuse des femmes que j'ai jamais rencontré, la seule qui m'ai jamais donné envie de me poser, fonder une famille, passer le reste de ma vie avec la même personne. »

Pénélope pleurait maintenant a chaude larme, il lui brisait le cœur et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte elle voulu partir mais il la retiens par le bras

« lache moi » cria t'elle

« pas avant d'avoir fini »continua t'il « cette femme elle est différente de toute les autres, quand je suis avec elle, le monde me paraît plus beau, j'oublie même notre travail, pénélope quand je te vois ma vie devient plus belle, tu … tu est … c'est toi que j'aime…. Tu m 'entends » il la tenait par les épaules en la regardant droit dans les yeux, des yeux qui ne reflétait aucun mensonge

« qu'est ce que tu veux dire là derek si c'est une blague, c'est la plus cruelle que l'on m'ai jamais faite »

« pourquoi tu ne peux pas croire que je sois tombé amoureux de toi » demanda t'il

« regarde toi, regarde… moi! «

« tu veux que je te dise ce que je vois quand je te regarde, une femme magnifique, la seule et l'unique baby girl » il souriait

« Alors tu …. M'aimes? » demanda t'elle abasourdi

« aujourd'hui et pour longtemps, seulement je dois te demander quelque chose avant tout »

« quoi? » demanda t'elle

« tout d'abord tu voudrai pas rentrer car franchement je me les gèles?» il riait franchement « et deuxièmement si je t'embrasse maintenant tu me crois quand je te dis que je t'aime »

« je….. « les larmes avait recommencer a pleurer

Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle , lui laissant le temps de reculer si elle ne voulait pas de ce qui allait suivre. Leurs levres se touchèrent lentement, ils s'étaient enfin trouver

« baby girl » commenca t'il

« oui mon prince » garcia souriait enfin

« on rentre maintenant? »

Ils explosèrent de rire, et rentrèrent dans le bâtiment sous les yeux du reste de l'équipe un amour avait été révélé aux yeux de tous et pour le plus grands bonheur de chacun.

_Aimer, c'est offrir son coeur  
Et se donner entièrement.  
Il ne faut pas avoir peur  
De ses sentiments._

L'amour est la plus belle faveur  
Que peut nous apporter notre existence.  
C'est une grande douceur  
Dans ce monde de violence. 

Depuis ce soir là, plus rien n'avait jamais été pareille, deux âmes sœur s'étaient trouvé, Morgan et garcia s'était enfin trouvé et autant vous dire que leur duo était explosif.

_**- « Tristan Bernard a dit Ce qui ressemble à l'amour est toujours de l'amour »**_

fin


End file.
